


Beau's tiefling

by luluru



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, PWP, beau/jester (kinda), caleb doesn't judge, polymorphed beau, tail stuff, we were all thinking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluru/pseuds/luluru
Summary: Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-changes. Beau places a custom order for a polymorph spell.





	Beau's tiefling

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for C2E54.

“Don’t fuck me Caleb,” Beau muttered to herself, clutching the coin in her hand. Alone in her room, she’d stripped to her underclothes and let her hair down. Concentrating like she’d been told, she felt the coin get warm, and a recognisable sensation ran through her.

With a tickling ripple, she felt shifting as parts of her body subtly moved against her clothes, and a strange weight at her forehead built up. Beau held out her hands, watching them colour from brown to orange into a bright red.

“Okay, look who came through with the portable spell! Not bad Caleb.” Beau took a moment running her hands over herself, feeling what had changed.

_ Horns, fuck yes. _ They pushed out from her forehead then quickly swept back in a low curve that matched her buzzed hair, coming to points near the back of her head.

_ Cheekbones, somehow even better? _ Her fingers dragged down her face, and she let one linger in her mouth, fingertip pressing against a sharper canine.

_ Tits… same old same old. Eh, works for me. _ She gave them a comforting squeeze all the same, appreciating being out of her wraps. Her hands kept crawling south.  _ Wait, are those extra abs? _

She was interrupted by a feeling of something coiling around her thigh. Looking down, she grinned. “I guess I really do know somethin’ about getting some tail. Man, Yasha wasn’t even here to hear that!”

Her new tail was longer than the last transformation, quickly tapering to a slender whip of an appendage, and wrapped in several loops around her left thigh. After a few false starts, Beau found she could move and bend it with some control. Uncoiled, it easily reached around her body and up to her face, the last several inches maybe as thick as her little finger.

Beau took a quick sweep of the room, in case anyone had infiltrated in the last 30 seconds, flashing her head back and forth. Woah, extra head weight. She held a hand to her horns ( _ fuck yeah horns! _ ) to steady herself again.

Okay, time for the big reveal. Beau pulled out the front of her underwear, and whistled.

“Caleb, you are one non-judgey guy, my man.”

She’d asked Caleb’s for a handful of refinements since the first polymorph. Trying out a dudeshape was fine, but she liked her standard buff lady style too much. And as fun as it had been, if she was going to try this out properly she didn’t want Molly looking her in the face. So to speak.

Instead, she had what she’d asked for, a fine, smooth, red cock. No balls - what was the point of those? Just a quality tiefling girldick.

Which was quickly putting pressure on her underwear. With less grace than eagerness, Beau stumbled to her bed, flopping onto her back as she tried to get them off her ass and growing cock. Finally, she yanked them off her ( _ ooh, longer _ ) legs and thrown them down beside the bed, and she could settle back.

Her tail had somehow coiled back around her thigh.

Beau took a moment to feel the heat filling her body, looking down at the now firm shaft resting on her lower stomach. A good eight inches, with a refined feminine quality. It wanted to be touched.

“Okay, no big, you’ve been with girls with dicks before, you know how to handle it. This one’s just yours, and that means you’re way in charge of it. Easy”

Gently, she lifted her right hand, starting with something familiar and moving to the meeting of her thighs. She pressed at the base of her new dick with two fingertips and let out a soft moan. Her breathing quickened as she slid them up the length. She just managed to touch the tip before she felt such a jolt she had to yank her hand away.

“Fuck!” Beau sucked her fingers, like she expected to have burned them. “Okay, that’s good to know.”

_ Shaft first.  _ Carefully, she reached down again. Sliding her thumb underneath it, she lifted it away from her body while wrapping her fingers right around its width. Her cock was harder than she’d expected, and hotter. Beau clenched her fist lightly, determined to maintain control, and pulled down towards the base. It pulsed hard with every heartbeat as pleasure seemed to emit from her dick, running and sparking through the rest of her body.

Beau held her other hand to her chest, trying to steady her breathing. She was noticeably sweating already.

She found herself pushing her hips up, further pulling her foreskin down from the head, aided by the lubrication of her precum. Beau could feel every tiny movement as the skin shifted, and started stroking herself up and down to get more of it.

_ Oh shit, I’m actually jerking it! _

That thought let Beau ease herself into the motion, and the need took over - one hand making quick strokes, experimenting with pressure and depth, the other falling into practiced movements over her breasts, collarbone, and neck.

The heat, the feeling of sparking kept building, pushing Beau to more intense motions. Her thighs tensed and she was biting the fingers she’d just been sucking on. With just a few more hard strokes, Beau’s firm ass lifted right off the bed, she let out a strained growl, and she came in a series of arcs, splattering down on her stomach and breasts.

Collapsing as the tension drained out of her, she still held her cock tightly. The last of her cum leaking out, running down over her knuckles. As the stars cleared from her eyes, she absentmindedly let go, bringing her hand to her mouth and cleaning herself with her tongue.

“Huh. I taste okay.”

Beau let out a big breath, and a little gasp as aftershocks zapped through her cock and a sheen of sweat began to cool all over her body. “Yeah, that was different. Pretty good. I can see why someone might enjoy having one of these handy.”

She swung her legs around and off the bed, sitting up and looking down. “You’re fun, buddy. Messy though.” Beau wiped a glob of cum off her breast with a finger and looked at it with a smirk. “Messy  _ can _ also be fun though.” She smeared the fluid onto her nipple before giving it a hard twist.

Her half-hard dick jolted as she did. Smiling as an idea came to her, Beau wiped up as much of her load into her hand as she could, leaving the rest smeared on her skin. Gently, she wrapped her hand around the head, and started circling the slippery sticky fingers. Before long she was fully hard again.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, cock in hand, Beau found her tail had slunk up behind her, and was idly stroking her shoulder. She gave the tip a little kiss before returning her attention below.

_ Now would be a nice time to have a girl on her knees. _

Beau spat in her hand before wrapping it around the head of her cock. “Ohh I bet a mouth would feel so good right now…”

Her pace quickened, one hand on her shaft and the other circling the tip, as she started imagining a beautiful face and a hot, wet, talented tongue. Maybe some blue against her red…

_ Fuck it, Jester, I’m fantasising about Jester. Again _ .

Beau scratched her  _ ooh, sharper _ nails along her thigh, as thoughts of the curvy blue tiefling filled her mind. Jester’s tongue flicking in and out, catlike, before taking the full length down her throat. Jester’s heavy breast overflowing Beau’s hand as she thumbs the hard nipple. Jester’s gleeful pleasure as she makes Beau come all over her face, smiling widely.

“Fffffuck yes I need that!” Bent over and eyes screwed shut, Beau came in her hand, jolts of stimulation running though her while her mind flickered through every glimpse of cleavage or thigh, every flirty smile she’d caught from Jester.

The tension leaked out of her, and she let herself collapse sideways onto the bed.

As Beau lay on her side, attempting to catch her breath, the tip of her tail dragged its way up her tight stomach. Flicking side to side as it pushed up her chest, it seemed almost determined to keep stimulating her sensitive skin, her hard nipples, her sweat-slippery neck.

Beau didn’t resist as the very end of it slid along her lower lip, one end to the other of her open mouth. She let her tongue push a little out, surprised by how much she enjoyed the pressure and dexterous movement of her tail.

Gently, she wrapped her cum-slick fingers around it, and closed her lips to suck the firm appendage. She let her hand slide lightly up and down, taking in the odd sensations of giving and receiving attention to this other new part of her body.

Focusing, Beau found she could start to control the fine movements of her tail. Her fingers maintaining a light touch, she let it push further into her mouth, keeping her tongue firm against the underside.

An unintended moan as the widening appendage pushed her lips further apart sent vibrations through it, and more lightning crackles through her core. She couldn’t ignore her cock any longer, once again fully hard and ready for attention.

She let her tail slide in and out of her wet mouth a few more times before releasing it.

_ If all tiefings aren’t constantly fucking doing this, I don’t know what their problem is. _

Shifting up so her bed was against the bed’s headboard, Beau bent her knees, leaving her favourite new friends exposed.

She held her tail close to her mouth again, and let a long trail of spit run down it from her lower lip, stroking the fluid all around with a free hand.

Concentrating, she coiled her wet tail around her rigid cock in several loops, letting her head roll back and a satisfied breath escape as she began constricting them in a rippling pattern.

“Ohhh, fucking tails are the fucking best…” Beau held tight to the headboard, other hand on her knee as she coupled the squeezing motion with a slow push and pull, encircling movement. 

_ Am I gonna do it? I’m gonna do it. _

Letting her thin tail unloop from the top of her long shaft, making up for it by snaking further coils up around from the base, Beau let the tip slink back down the edge of her thigh. She scooted her butt down the bed again, lifting her toned leg and let the very tip gently ease into her asshole.

What was meant to be a quick trial suddenly became a deeper, twitching press inside herself, as the sheen of sweat broke out again across her body. Beau growled in appreciation, gritting her teeth and clenching hard to the headboard.

“C’mon you fucker, you’ve got one more in you, come for me you little b-”

With a straight, hard thrust into her ass, coupled with a fast pulse up the length of her cock, Beau came again. An impossible amount arced up into the air, falling on her stomach and the bed around her while her tail jolted her cock around.

The room was quiet, finally. Beau let her tail slacken, dropping away from her softening dick and sliding out of herself with an achingly pleasurable motion. All she could hear was her own ragged breathing, the thump of her pulse in her ears.

As minutes passed, the air grew cold on her damp skin, and she felt the magic release. Her appendages pulled back into her regular form, her skin darkened and lost the red, though she was still pretty damn flushed.

A hand between her thighs confirmed that she’d returned to her familiar anatomy, and that she was as wet as she’d ever been.

_ Waste not want not or something _ , Beau reasoned as she dipped her finger between her lips.

\----

The coin clattered down onto the table in front of Caleb, settling on the open pages of his book. He looked up to see Beau, dark and human again, and emphatically disheveled. Her voice was a croak.

“Caleb! I need like forty more of these. And some water."


End file.
